


Getting Too Deep

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Series: The Misadventures of Bambi [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Deer Dipper, Humanoid Bill, M/M, Mind Reading, Smut, bill being annoying, deer!dipper, halfway through writing this i was like 'damn i shouldve done normal au', idk why i just make him humanoid but whatever, just being bored and not wanting to update anything im supposed to be, literally no plot, sorry for any OOC, this is disgusting oh my god i am ashamed im sorry, this is gross im gross im sorry why did i do this with deer dipper what idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is bored while out on some sort of monster hunt with Dipper, so he takes it upon himself to keep himself entertained (much to Dipper's dismay might i add)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What am i doing...!?!? Don't worry, when i post the next chapter im going to fix the first chap. ending

"C'mooonn, we've been out here for hours, nothing, nothing weird at all, so let's go do something," Bill twisted his hand in the air in thought, "mind numbing boringly lame.."

Dipper sighed, far past annoyed with the complaining from the dream demon. He had been openly telling his opinions for what felt like five minutes into the 'monster hunt'. Bill had been leisurely laying on the teens lower back on his stomach, legs crossed and kicked up in the air while he switched from cradling his head in his hands or just laying completely against Dipper. Occasionally he'd pull out chunks of fur from the other when he realized his complaining was going unnoticed, only to get bored of that and revert back to verbal complaining.   

"Pine Tree, are you even listening to me?" Bill looked up at the teen, Dipper's eyes were focused straight ahead as he scowled trying to completely block out the demon. 

"Bambi~~~!!" Bill sat up and harshly pulled on the half human's ears, causing him to screech loudly and stop in his tracks to try and pry gloved hands off of his ears, "Pay attention to me."

"What the fuck bill?!" Dipper yelled at his head whipped around to glare at the three eyed demon, who was smiling as if he'd done nothing wrong, "you're being even more annoying than usual! Knock it off!"

"I'm bore-"

"Nobody said you had to come along with me! Actually, i don't even think i invited you! So you can just, i don't know, disappear, go torment some babies or something i don't know, just do whatever it is you do when you're not annoying me to death," Dipper began to walk again, rubbing his hurting ears as Bill rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I'll have you know i'm already 'tormenting', as you so say, a baby," Bill draped his arms around Dipper's shoulders as he leaned against him, chin digging into the flesh as he smiled widely, teasingly as he poked Dipper's face, "you."

"ohohohohoh, you're so fucking funny," Dipper sarcastically retorted, mentally cursing whatever God and whatever he himself had done in life to deserve being stuck with the eternal punishment of Bill.

"I am, you're so lucky to have me, you should be thanking your God not cursing him," Bill cheekily winked at him at he bit the tip of his tongue and smiled, "and anyway, i can't leave you after what happened the last time. Geez, i leave you alone for one minute and you nearly get dragged into the depths of another dimension, well you know, you could have if he didn't decide to kill you first or something, who knows."

Dipper grimaced as he remembered the last time he had decided to venture out in the forest, weeks ago but it still felt as if it were just yesterday. Shaking those spine chilling memories away he snorted in attempt to sound as if he didn't care about what happened last time, knowing what Bill was about to do next right before it even happened.

Bill pulled at Dipper's cheeks in a mock attempt to move his mouth while he teasingly spoke in his mock puberty voice, "Wow Bill you're so sweet, thank you so much again for saving me! I owe you my life!"

"Ugh!" Dipper rapidly shook his head to get those gloved hands off of his face, "knock it off, i hate it when you're bored, you act just like Mabel. It's horrifying."

"It is isn't it, oh good God i've been spending far too much time around her," Bill's face dropped in worried realization as he stared at nothing, only to be brought back out of thought from the teen.

"Yeah, you agree, so just i don't know entertain yourself or something," Dipper spoke as he carefully stepped over a pile of rocks, he felt Bill lay back to back against him as he sighed loudly.

Bill watched as the clouds moved above the trees, lazily looking over at the squirrels and other tree dwelling animals climb and jump around on the tree's branches. Arching an eyebrow when one of the birds on a branch stopped its motions and locked eyes with the demon, cocking its head to the side slightly. The momentary staring contest cut short with Bill narrowing his eyes and mimicking a gun's motions with his hand straight at the bird, smiling in victory as it dropped from the high branch and landed on the forest floor with a rustle of leaves.

Sighing again, this time silently, he stared blankly at the sky again. That is, until it hit him. A wicked smile pulled at the demon's lips as he turned slightly to look at Dipper, when he saw that Dipper had probably forgotten he was even there he silently chuckled to himself as he carefully brought his hands up. Eyes still locked on Dipper as he formed a small rectangular shape with both of his index fingers and thumbs, as a pale blue over took the sclera of all three of his eyes, as his pupils retreated drastically.

Dipper walked along the path he had mentally marked down, being weary of every turn and shadow he saw, his brown eyes scanned every possible space he could see in front of him, relying on Bill however to keep watch if he was being followed. Speaking of the demon he had been awfully quiet, taking Dipper by surprise as the he never really listened to him. He could've left but right as that thought went through his mind he was reassured of his company by the movement of him changing how he was laying. Just as he was about to say something he froze in his tracks as his eyes widened in absolute horror.

Mind reading was something Dipper know Bill always did, and while it bothered him quite a bit he had to deal with it, but even still when the demon purposely went out of his way to make it known that he was reading the teen's mind was when it really got on his nerves. Dipper's ears twitched as he heard a familiar voice,  _his_ voice coming from behind him. Quickly he looked over his shoulder and down at Bill, who greeted his realization with a smile and wide blue eyes.

"Bill," Dipper's gaze went from Bill's to the small imagery being shown in the demon's hands, "Bill!!"

"Yes~?" Bill asked innocently, knowing all too well what he was doing, it showed in his tone, dripped from his words.

"What the hell! Knock it off! I've told you how i feel about you reading my own mind, thoughts, memories whatever!" Dipper dug his hind hooves into the ground to toss Bill of his back so he could properly yell at him. Just as he did so Bill disappeared. Dipper stood again on all four of his legs, looking around with a scowl, waiting for Bill to appear again.

He did after a few seconds, however knowing all too well Dipper's tricks he appeared in a tree, legs dangling just high enough for Dipper to try and jump up to grab his ankles but miss. 

"Oh c'mon kid, you're memories are so much fun~," Bill said as his gaze never left the imagery, said imagery changing from one memory to another.

"Bill this isn't funny knock it off," Dipper stopped trying to jump up and down like an idiot, so instead he stopped a front leg and crossed his arms, glaring up at the mind demon.

"But you said to entertain myself, and that's just what i'm doing!" Bill smiled down at Dipper, who took in a moment of realization that of course Bill would twist his words and do something like this.

"Bill you know what i mean!"

"Did i? You weren't very clear," Bill pointed out causing Dipper to groan out in frustration.

"You can't even play that card because you always know what i mean!"

Bill simply ignore him and began to swing his legs as he went further back into the teen's memories, one after the other, Dipper's ears perking up each time he heard a voice or noise from those memories. 

"Oh Dipper..." Bill suddenly spoke, his voice low and full of amusement as he stared at the imagery for a while longer than just a moment before staring down at Dipper.

Dipper stared at him before he realized just what exactly it was the demon had found in his memories, blood rushed to his face as he jumped once more again in a vain attempt to grasp at Bill. He could hear his own low and stifled panting and whining as his head felt light when he recalled the memory even more vividly than what was being shown, the sliver of being able to think straight prayed that if he was thinking about the memory it wouldn't make it even more vivid for the demon watching it. Stumbling a bit on his legs he tried to composed himself as he swallowed down any look of embarrassment, glaring as best he could but failing to look truly threatening. Not that the demon was ever threatened by him.

"Bill knock it off this isn't funny at all!" Dipper yelled one last time, instead of an answer all he got was Bill's amused gaze as he stared down at him from his place in the tree. Bill dropped his hands causing the blue in his eyes to vanish instantly, jumping down from the branch and landing softly on the ground, his eyes never shifting from the teen. Dipper's face was still an embarrassed shade of red as his ears folded back, taking steps backwards and looking off to the side about to make a break for it, not being one to face his own embarrassment very well.

Bill must've heard his thought because before his mind could even tell his own body to move Bill had snaked an arm around him, holding him tightly in place as his smile grew, "Well, Dipper."

Dipper ducked down as best he could, avoiding Bill's closeness and gaze, "Hey, don't be so embarrassed Pine Tree~, if it's any consolation i knew all about it, okay well i knew i just didn't know how far that rabbit hole went, and well..."

Dipper's eyes shut tightly, trying to block out everything at the current moment.

"I'm flattered, re-"

"I don't want to talk about this, Monster hunt is over i'm going back to the shack," Dipper squirmed in the demon's grip, trying to free himself and just lock this memory in the corner of his mind and never deal with it again.

"Oh c'mon, no, it was just getting fun!" Bill whined, awkwardly hugging the squirming teen.

Dipper ceased his motions as he glared out of frustration at Bill, he snorted through his nose as the color in his face never faded from it's red hue. It was only when he fully allowed to be hugged is when he figured out what the other truly meant by 'fun'.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not going to think too into this, this is gross, i'm gross. I feel like.. I'm the first one writing Deer!Dipper porn.. Oh my god i am ASHAMED!!!

Bill’s grip that wasn’t around Dipper’s shoulders went to hold his jaw, Dipper’s eyes stared directly into that toothy smirk causing him to shiver before he was pulled into a harsh kiss before he could even have a thought of what was exactly going on.

The teen pulled his arms free and pushed at Bill’s shoulders as he pulled away from the sudden kiss, “B-bill! What are you, you doing???!”

Dipper continued to squirm in his hold, the demon simply tightened his arm around him as he forcibly tilted the other’s head to the side as he sloppily licked from his mouth up the teen’s jawline causing him to shudder in disgust at the action. Bill paid no mind as he tilted the other’s head back even more, to the point where it was almost painful, “I told you, this hunt was just getting fun, do you want to go back to dealing with a bored me?”

Before the brunet could answer he let out a yelp as Bill’s teeth sunk into his flesh, his eyes shutting tightly as he dug a hoof into the dirt as a vain attempt to pull away of some sort. Bill ignored the mark as he left a trail of saliva up his neck to his chin before pulling back slightly and looking at the blushing face of Dipper’s, “What do you say?”

“I’d really much rather,” Dipper paused as he slid his hand down his neck and face to wipe off the other’s spit with his nose scrunched up slightly, “go back to the Mystery Shack and never talk about what you say. Ever.”

Bill let out a laugh that went straight through Dipper’s ears, “Oh c’mon kid! Do you really think I don’t know about that? Well, granted I didn’t know the specifics, but truthfully I’m kinda,” Bill’s voice dropped considerably low causing Dipper’s heart to catch for a moment, “flattered.”

Bill’s voice came back to normal as he added with a cheerful smile, “And besides! Shooting Star and Stanford are back at the Mystery Shack so that won’t be any fun for us!”

Bill’s mouth was slammed into his before he could say anything, Bill squeezing his jaw until his mouth was open and his slick tongue was licking around in his mouth. Dipper breathed heavily through his nose as he relaxed nearly completely in the hold, a low sound coming from the back of his throat as his brows knitted together and he shut his eyes tightly, balling his fists up till his knuckles were nearly white. Another heavy sigh and he relaxed completely, unclenching his hands and wrapped them tightly around Bill’s neck as he pulled him closer, feeling the demon’s low laugh as he sucked on the tongue invading his mouth.

“Aren’t you enthusiastic?” Bill pulled away as he laughed looking down at the teen who wore a slight annoyed and blank glare at the blond as he continued to laugh, “It’s almost as if I know what you’re thinking with a face like that, oh wait! I do!”

Bill continued to laugh at his own joke as he pulled Dipper’s vest off with a small amount of input from the teen, tossing his to the forest floor as he dropped to his knees, sitting on his heels as he guided Dipper closer to him. Dipper slowly stepped closer, mindful of every step he took, every breath he took. Staring down at Bill as the demon smiled widely up at him, it always made Dipper feel a bit uneasy when the other acted so, sweetly? Careful? He didn’t know exactly what it was, but he was so used to the side of Bill being either chaotic or annoying that when he wasn’t doing one of the two or both he didn’t quite know how to react.

Once close Bill stood on his knees and pushed up the brunet’s orange shirt, holding it up to keep it out of Bill’s way. He sat back again for a moment to take off his gloves, once they were both off he leaned forward and trailed his nails down Dipper’s upper back till down to the side of his waist, holding him closer as he sloppily kissed the boy’s stomach. Dipper shivered when he felt those hands on his skin, no form of clothing or any barrier from flesh on flesh connection, it always felt as if hand imprints were going to be burned into his skin, they were so hot all the time and yet they always felt freezing as well. A burning sensation of cold.  

The nails of Bill’s thumbs dug into Dipper as the demon began to nip at the flesh on his human torso, small almost pinching sensations as Dipper’s head fell back closing his eyes tightly focusing on the other’s mouth trailing up, down, all over his torso. Bill’s pale golden eyes looked upward, sighing against the skin before biting harshly as the taste of iron filled his taste and scent, smiling against all of it as he felt Dipper’s body jolt at the sudden unpleasant pain.

 “Don’t!! Don’t bite me like that!” Dipper yelled out of shock as he stared down at Bill.

Bill’s smile faded as he licked the broken skin, it wasn’t a bad bite, nothing deep, but enough to get the other’s attention and to draw blood. His tongue pressing hard against the irritated punctures causing Dipper to hiss in discomfort.

“Bill, are you even paying atten-“

“I’m paying plenty attention to you,” Bill’s arms lazily wrapped around Dipper’s hip area as he lazed forward dipping his tongue in the teen’s navel, “You’re being quiet.”

Dipper watched him before he slowly questioned, “What does that mean.”

“It means,” Bill bit the patch of skin right above Dipper’s bellybutton, “nobody’s around to hear you, so what’re you doing.”

Dipper didn’t answer, instead he breathed heavily through his nose at the biting, it wasn’t painful like before but it was enough or a reaction. Bill leaned back a bit, never stopping the licking and nipping, grabbing Dipper’s sides again and holding hard, nails digging into the flesh with purpling bruising. Dipper gasped as he stumbled a bit, feeling the smile against his skin again.

Bill’s licking became less and less as he began focusing on the biting and the clawing, sliding his hands gently up Dipper’s back as he kissed the center of his stomach, making his eye’s flutter at the gentle sweet contact. The gentle contact was cut short when Bill bit and sucked hard on the patch of skin and dragged his nails harsh against the skin, rising marks trailing down the skin. A moan slipping out from Dipper’s mouth as he failed to catch the sound, hands letting go of his shirt as he covered his mouth out of embarrassment realizing just how quite the surrounding environment was. Bill snorted as the shirt fell over his face, sucking a dark red mark on the skin before pulling back, looking up at the teen above him covering his mouth with pale hands that contrasted greatly against his flushed face.

Bill stood up, barely any balance when Dipper grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down in a sloppy kiss, tangling his hands in his blond hair for leverage as he pulled back from the sudden uncoordinated kiss to bite at Bill’s neck and jaw, small marks at random littered the demon’s skin before Dipper bit hard earning a gasp from the other before getting unlatched from him.

Dipper snorted at Bill’s smile, grabbing him again by the collar as he pulled him backwards till his own hind legs hit a tree. Just ad he was about to let go Bill grabbed his wrists and leaned down to kiss him once more, pulling back with a nip against his lips. Bill started to guide Dipper to turn around, letting go of his wrists and letting him face the tree.

“Fuck!” Dipper blurted out as without warning Bill shove the first finger in him, his free hand petting Dipper’s tail.

“Sorry, it’s gonna be kinda painful without any lube,” Bill calmly spoke as he wriggled the digit around.

“Fantastic…” Dipper groaned as folded his arms against the tree, focusing on other things than the unpleasant pain that he had to bear with. After some time the second digit was added, and as soon as it was Bill pressed against that bundle of nerves causing Dipper to gasp out despite the burning pain. With the occasional spark tingling up his spine it wasn’t long before the third digit was added, and the fourth.

Dipper let out a sigh as the fingers were removed, he bit down on his shirt sleeve as the demon behind him fumbled with his slacks for a moment before he pushed slowly inside of him, with no warning but at least he had the sympathy to take it slow and wait till Dipper was able to adjust and the pain was dully subsided after sometime.

Bill comforting rubbed at Dipper’s tail to help him relax before said teen was slowly, awkwardly, rutting his hips back against his, looking over his shoulder slightly with a mouthful of the orange fabric still. Bill licked his lips as he pulled out almost completely and harshly rammed back in, Dipper gasping loudly and clawing at the bark of the tree. A loud moan escaped from him as Bill’s cock thrust right into the bundle of nerves.

“S-shit, Bill!” Dipper let go of the saliva drenched clothing, “ri-ight there!”

Bill let out a panted laugh as he purposefully avoided the spot Dipper craved to be hit again, “Right, here?”

Dipper let out a frustrated whine, knowing what Bill was doing but just too drunk on lust to really care at the moment, “Noo-ohhh.”

“W-ell what, do you want?” Bill’s jaw tightened trying to keep composer, “Tell me. What you want.”

Dipper rutted his hips back to meet each thrust of the demon’s, moaning and gasping each time as he tried to form sensible sentences, “ I wa-want to feel go-ood, please! Fuc-ck! Please!”

“You beg so prettily Pine Tree,” Bill smiled as he tightened his hold on the other’s back side, fingers digging into the bone almost painfully, but Dipper didn’t care at the moment all he cared was the familiar tight sensation in his lower abdomen. Dipper gasped Bill’s name when the demon hit the spot again. His front legs shaking slightly as Bill pushed and bent his body in a way to get at a better angle, his hind legs barely touching the ground anymore as his face was up against the tree.

“Shit shit shit! Bi-illl, I’m clo-OH!” His voice was cut off as Bill got the gist of it, roughly thrusting against that spot as best he could, his grip getting even tighter as Dipper struggled to keep up his rutting, his legs threatening to give out.

“OhhhmyGOd BIILL,” Dipper moaned out loudly as he came hard, his legs finally shaking and buckling under him causing him to weakly hug the tree in a useless attempt to keep himself up, finally slumping against the ground completely out of it as Bill fell to his knees with him, holding up his hind hips as he growled lowly. Dipper’s hind leg twitched as he rode out his orgasm, Bill continuing thrusting not caring about the over sensitivity the other was feeling, all he cared about at the moment was his own climax.

Dipper gasped once more when he could actually feel the demon spilling into him, a warming feeling that caused the gasp to drown out into a whimper, Dipper’s name on the demons tongue as he hit his limit. They stayed like that, Dipper laying tiredly on the dirt with Bill hunched over him trying to catch his breath, not yet pulling out till his breathing was back to normal. Fixing himself and righting his clothes before sitting back on his heels and smiling over at the brunet.

“See? Wasn’t that fun?” He smiled widely, Dipper slowly pulled himself up on his arms, shakily pulling his legs up under him as he leaned against the tree, shifting uncomfortably at how gross he felt after all of what just happened.

“We’re stopping by the falls before we head back…” He spoke, ignoring the demons question about fun.

“No more monster hunt?” Bill questioned, crawling over to sit against the tree next to Dipper, who leaned on him once he was next to him.

“Exhausted, I want to just take a nap or something, besides, I can’t get anything done with you around,” Dipper sighed as he closed his eyes. Bill laughed an ‘I love you too~’ as he watched the teen’s face as he rested for several moments.

This was quite the fun monster hunt, fun indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all happy..

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, removed part of the first chapter and junk, it's short for now but hopefully the next chapter will be good enough for you guys.


End file.
